Beat's Last Hope
by Payday4515
Summary: Beat is worried he may die against Goji Rokkaku. Gum wants to cheer him up. BeatxGum. Lemon. One-shot.


"Head over to the new Rokkaku Headquarters and take down Goji along with his evil plans." Professor K's words couldn't be more right. Beat knew this was a matter about life and death. Either stop Goji Rokkaku or die.

The GG's were freaking out by this announcement that the world may disappear. Beat sighed sitting in his chair. No music from the mad DJ would cheer him up. He may die tonight! "We're screwed, man!" Tab said. "This is it for us!" Garam said, eating a burger, quickly. "Oh man! This is going to suck!" Mew screamed. All of his crew members were panicking frantically, except for one.

"Everybody. calm down! Beat can do it! I know he can!" Gum said, trying to get everybody to calm down. But, sadly, nobody heard her. Beat sighed and went upstairs to his bedroom. Gum sighed and followed him upstairs.

Beat flopped on his bed, kicking his skates off. He laid in his bed throwing himself under the covers. Gum knocked on his door, softly. Somehow Beat was able to hear it, despite the commotion downstairs. "Go away… please..." he mumbled. Gum walked closer "Beat, please. You need to stop him. For us." Beat turned farther away from her. "Why should I? No one here believes in me." Gum sighed. "No, Beat. That's not true." Beat threw the cover over his head. "Yes, it is." He said beginning to sob softly. Gum grabbed the cover over Beat's head and threw it off him. Gum forcefully grabbed Beat and turned him towards her, taking Beat by surprise. "You're wrong." Gum grabbed Beat quickly and leaned towards him. Gum hastily kissed Beat, making his eyes widen. Beat was startled by Gum's actions. She moved her lips from his after about 30 seconds.

Beat's eyes were wide, his mind dazed and confused. "Why.. when… you.. huh?" Gum smiled, cutely. "I believe in you Beat. I love you. I always have and always will." Beat gasped at the words made by his first GG teammate. "You… love me?" She smiled "Yes, Beat." Beat blushed and spoke "I've been wanting to say that to you, ever since you became a GG." Gum blushed "You did?" Beat nodded.

The two stood in silence for a while, not counting the panic downstairs. "Gum…" "Yes?" Beat blushed harder "If this is our last night together, I want to make it last." Gum blushed harder "You mean..?" Beat nodded "Please Gum. Do it for me." Gum smiled and nodded. She kissed Beat once again, being a little rougher. Beat kissed back, playing with her hair. Gum began to softly moan by the actions of the first GG.

The two kissed for a while until Beat left her mouth and lightly sucked on her neck. Gum moaned a little louder as Beat sucked on her neck. Gum grabbed Beat's head, moaning. "Beat, ahh, please! More!" Beat sucked on her neck rougher causing Gum to scream in ecstasy. Gum held on to Beat's back digging her nails on his shirt as Beat was sucking on her neck. "More!" Beat was confused, he can't do more. He's going as rough as he can, unless she means something different. Beat softly bit down on her neck causing Gum to moan loudly. "Didn't think she would be into that kind of stuff." Beat thought.

Beat detached his lips from Gum's sweet neck. Her neck now with a red mark from where Beat sucked at. Gum took of the pilot's cap she normally wears, her blonde hair now free. Beat took off his headphones and his goggles. Beat's eyes were shown for the first time to Gum. His eyes were a light blue shade and Gum just loved them. They resumed kissing, tongue wrestling for a while.

Gum moved the straps on her dress slowly, blushing. "I can't believe I'm really doing this. But, I would rather do it with Beat then anybody else." she thought. Her dress came off leaving her in a white bra and matching panties. Beat's face was crimson red now and so was Gum's. She's never felt so exposed. The only people she has undressed around were Mew, Pirahnna and Cube. She's never done that in front of a male.

Gum moved over to Beat and kissed him again. Before things got serious, Gum quickly locked the door. "Hey Gum, what time is it?" She looked over at the clock. "2:30" she replied. Beat smiled "Good." Beat took off his shirt and unbuckled his pants leaving him only in his underwear. If their faces were any redder, they would be tomatoes.

They stood there looking at each others bodies. Beat had a nice set of abs and a good tan. Gum had nicely developed breasts for someone her age and creamy skin. Beat finally spoke "You're so… beautiful." Gum smiled shyly. She moved the straps from her bra and lazily let it fall, letting her breasts free. Beat stood in amazement.

Gum laid down on Beat's bed slowly with Beat getting on top of her. Beat softly grabbed her breasts. Gum softly moaned and Beat's gentle touch. "Please… be gentle. Don't be rough." Gum said between moans. Beat slowly moved his hands across her breasts causing Gum to moan. Beat slowly leaned down towards her breasts. "B..Beat! What are you doing?" Beat smiled "Just relax, it will make you feel good. Trust me." Gum nodded and Beat took her nipple in his mouth, softly sucking on it. Gum screamed out in pleasure. She's never felt so… good!

Beat switched breasts, massaging one and sucking on the other. Gum's moaning had gotten much more relaxed, getting used to Beat's soft touch. Gum grabbed his head forcing him deeper. "More Beat!" Beat continued at a faster but gentle pace. Gum was in complete bliss by Beat's mouth and hands.

Beat let go of Gum's breasts. Gum panting fast, smiled at Beat. The two kissed again. Gum grabbed her panties and slowly slid them off. Beat moved down to look at her glistening area. Beat slowly stuck a finger inside giving Gum another pleasurable cry. "Beat," she screamed "please put another in!" Beat slowly stuck another finger inside of Gum's moistness. Gum screamed in ecstasy. "Ahn, Beat!" Beat removed the fingers out of Gum which made her whine. Beat leaned down and slowly licked Gum's walls. Gum moaned loudly, grabbing Beats head roughly. "Beat, lick me harder! Faster!" Beat obliged and licked her wetness harder and faster. Gum was in so much bliss, her eyes were rolling in the back of her head. "I'm cumming!" She yelled, releasing her juices all over Beat's face.

Gum was panting wildly after her intense orgasm. "Beat… thank…. you…" Beat pulled down his underwear showing his member to her. Gum gawked at the size of it. Gum firmly grasped his member and slowly moves her hand up and down the length. Beat moaned at the slightest touch she had on it. Gums hand movement got faster giving Beat immense licked the tip of it making Beat grunt. She slowly took it in her mouth and began to suck on Beat's member. Beat moaned and slowly grabbed her head forcing her deeper. Gum sucked on his member fast and roughly making Beat closer to his limit. "Gum, I'm cumming!" Beat moaned, shooting his seed down her throat.

"Mmm, sweet." Gum said, swallowing. Beat positioned himself at her entrance. "Are you ready?" he asked. She kissed him as a sign that she was. Beat slowly thrusted inside of her. Gum screamed in pain as she loses her virginity. Tears roll down her face. Beat kisses her and wipes the tears away from her face to calm her down. She nodded at Beat when she was ready again. Beat slowly thrusted again. Gum moaned as Beat pumped inside of her.

As Gum got used to his size, Beat thrusted faster. Gum moaned louder as Beat thrusted inside of her. "Ahn, Beat!" Beat leaned forward and kissed her between thrusts. Beat thrusted harder and faster causing Gum to scream loudly. "Beat more! I'm cumming!" Beat's thrusts reached inhuman speeds. "BEAT!" "GUM!"

The two collapsed together, gasping for breath. Gum turned to Beat and smiled. "I love you, Beat." Beat smiled "I love you too, Gum." She kissed him and spoke "Now go stop Goji!" Beat nodded "Right!"

Sure enough, he did. Beat saved Tokyo from Goji Rokkaku. The GG's kept graffiting the town, giving Onishima hell and Tokyo was it's normal self again. And what happened to Gum and Beat? Heh, well that's a whole 'nother story.


End file.
